gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Flevans Team
' ' The Rory-Sam Team is a page for all the hardcore shippers of Sam and Rory. This beautiful relationship started in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Refered to as Sory, Ram or Flevans. The Team Rules. 'It's Not Easy Being Green' *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship that couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize that page *You can't sign more than once *No inappropriate pictures *You cannot sign for someone else *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules.' Please Follow These few simple rules to make this team page, as well as the Glee Wiki, a safe and fun place to be. Welcome to The Flevans Team! Hi there, Flevans shippers! Welcome to the peaceful village that is RamVille. Please don't be shy, come out to play! We don't have any ship wars here, and we do not start them. This place allows us to express our devotion talk about anything related. Contact BlaineIsAmazing for details! The Flevans Team *They have such great chemistry it is undeniable. *They have had at least three scenes involving them in one episode alone, showing that RIB likes them; #The First Locker Scene where Rory drops his books. #The Scene in the Auditorium where Rory doesn't accept Sam's offer for a ride home. #The Scene in which the pair is collecting money for charity. *Before Rory sang Home, when he said he's "grown to love each and every single one you", the camera turns to Sam first. Feel free to add to your Flevans filled consent ♥The Flevans Team Signatures♥ Relationship #BlaineIsAmazing #NayaRiveraFan15 #"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone says there so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!" 20:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #Personally, I perfer the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 # [[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful']] ✭ # Did you love me? Yes, especially now. # {Kurt's Boy 86: Defying Gravity Since Birth}Brittana and Flevans Shipper #--Just come out so we can talk...or sing about it. #✎Abc is just easy as 123✎ #Adani23 #Kathy22 #Mr. Package #DoubleDdog09 #RandomRambler #Sinn1996 #makelayladapper #Notevensory #blackcage #candy--warh0l #SoryGleek #Helios Knight #Air_wing #QFabrayGleek4eva #djulienr (Sory is my OTP <3) # Little<^>Monster<^>Gaga # IShipQuick #I Love You Trouty Mouth #Go Flevans! #StevenGleeks Friendship #BlaineIsAmazing #FlyWithBrokenWings #Gleek090892 #Brittana_glee We found love in a hopeless place #[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] #PauArg #MamaUmbridge #I can't believe what you did to my body; #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Personally, I like the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You # ★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ ' #ATLA Gleek #Samchel fan #That special place she lives in,yeah,it's beautiful-But someone has to help her cross the road #GleeGenerations #"Married by 30 Legally!!!" #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #Elvah1 #Bartiefan101 #Kathy22 #Glee-is-gleek #WillDaGleek #RoamingwithSamcedes #♥ Say hello to your reflection, Be yourself, your true perfection.♥ #Rian Anderson #Br0dxwerc #Lunaagleek #GleeUser #Brittanaresoulmates #You've Been Hit By A Smooth Criminal #KurtGirl13 #SlusheeFacial #Mr.KurtHummel #IHasTroutyMouth #LovesMeSomeKurt #Veterangleefan #I love you baby, River Deep-Mountain High #Gleek4ever2012 #"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone says there so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!" 21:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #Dream as if you'll live forever Live as if you'll die today #IShipQuick #I Love You Trouty Mouth! #Go Flevans! #LukeShakespearee. #They tried to take away my tots, but I said hell to the naw. #Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek #GleeFan95 #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek Life's To Short to Even Care at All #KCisaGleek98 ♥Featured Dream Quote (Changes Weekly)♥ Submit your ideas in the comments. Can be original ideas or things said on the show. Flevans Royalty ' There is no royalty here. Everyone is equal. ♥Flevans Fanficiton♥ Rated K: Untitled Sory Fluff-Fic A Sponsor For Valentines Day Find My Way Back ' 'You Smell Better Than Ham Real Men Wear Kilts Rated T: Christmas Break ♥Templates♥ - { { LovesFlevans } } ♥Gallery♥ Go here for more images. ♥Sory Cinema♥ thumb|300px|right|The Pair In Action.thumb|left|300px|Rory's flirt towards Sam. Notice how Rory check Sam out before flirting with him. Category:Teams Category:Teams